Dodgeball Games
by Peace Love Owls
Summary: Twelve teams made of one boy and one girl are put into an arena... to play a game of dodgeball? I guess it's time for this year's Dodgeball Games! All of Pallas are waiting for this year's Games! Follow Chrissy as she and her partner work to win!
1. Chapter 1

**Oddly this story came from my teacher because we are studying the Hunger Games and we had to do interviews for the Dodgeball Games. So I thought that that was a great story idea and here we are. So credit to Ms. B! Also no disclaimers after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Chrissy's POV

"Welcome welcome, the time has come to select 12 boys and 12 girls to compete in the 24th annual Dodgeball Games. May the dodgeballs be ever in your favor!" says the Capitol escort, Emma Brooks.

This is the year that I can finally participate in the Dodgeball Games! See every year, kids, ages twelve to sixteen are put into a gym where everyone in Pallas watches as we play this huge dodgeball game. We are paired into teams of two, one boy and one girl, and battle it out in the arena. It's so much fun to watch!

I am in a group of kids from my class. I watch as Emma reaches into the bowl and pulls out the first slip.

"Gabby Tulip." A girl with blonde curly hair walks to the stage. She's a pretty far thrower but it doesn't pack a punch.

"Jacob Robin." A stout kid with a buzz cut follows Gabby. Ouch I've gotten many a headshot from him.

"Chelsea Johnston." A thin girl with brown hair walks to the stage. Look Chelsea got in! Yeah her!

"Brandon Veter." A blonde boy walks to the stage. That kid, he hits on every girl. Idiot.

"Mary White." A brunette walks to the stage. She's getting out first.

"David Wind." Oh look that redhead kid who hits me. Glad I'm not on his team.

"Isabella Voultri." She doesn't do much in training.

"Alex Hanna." A blonde, he's fast and small like me. I've seen him in training.

"Chrissy Nicks." Yes it's me! I wonder who my partner is.

"Caleb Cole." A brunette walks to the stage. Oh god no! HE'S my partner? People must hate me. But he's pretty good at dodgeball.

"Elizabeth Wool." Oh that blonde witch with a b. She's a hard thrower. I felt a good many of those.

"Logan Nolan." That short brunette kid. I've gotten him out in training before so this should be good.

"Anna Deral." Yeah Anna! That's my blonde friend there.

"Andrew Mills." I never actually seen this brown haired stick play.

"Ashley Palm." She's getting out second that blonde dancing bimbo.

"Jake Rain." I actually haven't seen him in training. Not the red hair or anything.

"Sarah Mocks." God she better learn fast. Dodge my blonde friend, dodge!

"Mason Jones." He's okay. He could be better.

"Katelin Copper." Great dodge ball player.

"Jed Merry." Far thrower but no hard punch.

"Anna Hanna." Even though she's my friend, her throwing goes far but anyone can catch it.

"Wesley Vent." I hope someone gets him out before he gets me out.

"Carlie Tether." Oh my god, my best friend ever!

"Quade Wall." He's a duck and gets out easily.

"Here are your 24 annual Dodgeball Games tributes! Let's clap for them!"

We are, soon after, shoved into a train, with 24 different compartments, taking us to the Paratheon. I knocked on Caleb's door.

"Hello Caleb? It's your partner, Chrissy. Can I come in?"

The door slid open and I walked in. Caleb was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey so you're my partner in this."

"Hey. Yeah."

"So how do you think we should do…"

"Okay first things first. I think of the rules." Caleb pinned me against the wall. I didn't resist, too stun to move.

"Yeah and I'm blonde. That's a joke." I said, as he glanced at my dark hair.

"But aside from that, what makes you think that you're in charge?"

"I'm stronger."

"I'm smarter."

"I'm faster."

"I'm sane."

"Okay you got me there."

"So let me go unless you want to lose some body parts."

Caleb let me go and backed away from me. I have that kind of power.

"Okay in training, we can do this. We trained for this."

"Yeah but we have interviews too."

"Then we go up the angle of arrogance. The most awesome angle."

Caleb smiled. He actually had a cute smile- okay stop it! It's the Dodgeball Games. No love.

"I agree. Now, shall we make allies?"

"We shall my dear partner. Let's go eat!"

We walked out of his room, laughing. I watch as the other teams stare at us. I glanced at them and continued laughing. You all better watch out. We have some tricks up our sleeves.

This year's Dodgeball Games are going to be the best. I plan on it.

* * *

**So I know not much detail but I'm not Suzanne Collins. Jeez, and looking back over it, I realize there's not much room for any. So next chapter while be better I promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes Chapter Two! Finally!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chrissy's POV

I glimpsed at my reflection in the mirror as the prep team finished with me. I was wearing a beautiful ruffled grey dress that went to my knees and flowed around me with my brown hair up with some pieces hanging down. It was actually pretty. I step out in the black heels. The prep team clipped on a necklace and earrings made of wire. I was told to sit in a chair where I would wait for Caleb.

Caleb came out a few minutes later with a gray suit and black shoes. He looked very handsome. See after we come to Pallas, we have to dance in the matching outfits. It shows how well we work together or something. That's why we were taught how to dance in school.

I looked at Caleb for some self-reassurance. That didn't help as Caleb looked a little green himself.

"What are you jealous? 'Cause you're looking a little green. Are you jealous of my beauty?"

"No, I'm just nervous."

"Come on, we know everything. We can dance anything. That's all we need to know. And we're gonna probably do something without dropping because my dress would fly up if you tilted me back in a tango."

"Come on I bet most people would enjoy that one. I would." He said poking me in the side. I blushed.

"Anyway just calm down, we're going fifth so relax."

I offered him my hand to squeeze. He took it and we watched as Gabbie and Jacob started a tango. They were dressed beautiful white outfits.

Chelsea and Brandon danced a samba while wearing gold outfits. Mary and David wore silver outfits and danced a salsa. Isabella and Alex wore sea blue outfits and danced a waltz.

Caleb and I stood up and prepared ourselves. We walked out and started dancing the quickstep. It was fun, dancing, actually more like flying. Spinning around and around the stage, my dress spun out around me. I was amazed that I didn't trip on the heels. Finally we finished and stood for the applause.

We were the ushered to backstage while everyone else finished. Then to bed before training began.

Training today! Today I can prove that I'm the most awesome dodgeball player. Usually most of the tributes are too scared to actually throw a dodgeball. It's quite pathetic actually.

"So shall we go first?" Caleb asked once the trainer finished with her talking. I nodded and grabbed a dodgeball. I took careful aim and threw a dodgeball at the light overhead. The glass shattered and glass rained down on us.

"No throwing at the light!" The trainer yelled.

"Where are we supposed to throw at, the trainers?" Caleb yelled back.

"Yes, now go!"

Caleb and I spent the first day of training running through the course, throwing when we saw a trainer, and ducking when a ball was thrown at us.

Finally we were free to leave and enjoy the day.

* * *

**That's all folks! **


End file.
